


Untitled ~A medieval!phan au~

by heylazeh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Medieval, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, fan fiction, phanchat, phanfic, shamchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylazeh/pseuds/heylazeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(a medieval!phan au)</p><p>In a story that is incredibly cheesy and during the entire process of me writing it I continue to question who the heck thought it would be a good idea to let me write a medieval au, Prince Daniel Howell's and the infamous thief Philip Lester's paths cross and from then on.... I'm sorry, can't write descriptions. Read the story and find out, I guess.<br/>||<br/>(This fic is based off this shamchat: "This is a conversation between Most Wanted Criminal! Poor And Homeless! Phil Lester (Kingdom AU Prince Dan?) and yourself, Dan Howellˣ."</p><p>So, if you haven't read my fic "phanchat" or saw my tumblr blog (which can be found in my about me) or whatever, I am the one with the little 'x' in my name.) </p><p>I still have not thought up a title for this fic yet, so if anyone has an idea for a title, those are always appreciated! But until I figure it out, I'll keep it "untitled" because if "Simple Plan" can do it, so can I. </p><p>Anyway, I'm hope you guys like it!</p><p>Alright, now onto the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Philip Lester was a well known their around the Royal Kingdom and had never gotten caught. So when he finally did get caught, that is the beginning of our story:  
  
This story begins with Phil being dragged into the castle, having finally been caught by the royal army after attempting stealing bread from a local bread maker.  
  
One of the army men knocked on the throne room doors, calling out, as they make their way into the room, "Your highness! We've finally caught him!"  
  
"Ah yes" Daniel smiled as he sat up from his throne, "my father will be pleased".

The King was currently out of the kingdom for business and left Daniel or Dan, as he prefers to be called, in charge while he was gone.  
  
The men shoved the prisoner into the room and his hands were tied behind his back.

He smirked once he had saw the prince.  
  
"Oh, so I see the prince has gotten taller." Phil grinned, "Wow you must be a titan." He added, cockily.

As well as the never getting caught and thief instances where he is considered well-known, he was known for his cocky personality.  
  
Dan rolled his eyes at that of Phil's comment, he knew Phil from one encounter that they had, about a year or so ago. He had been sitting outside in the Royal Garden one night and noticed someone walking through the corner of his eye. He had heard of the infamous Philip Lester and was not surprised it was him. Dan had made no attempt at saying anything as Phil had made his way towards him that day and as they spoke. It wasn't Dan’s problem anyway; he wasn't supposed to report everything. It wasn't his job. It was his fathers. They had spoken for a bit and Dan had actually let him go that night. Not really expecting to see him again, but oh how wrong he was.  
  
He made his way closer to the thief, a grin clearly present on his face before turning to the guards and giving them a simple order.

"Take him to the dungeon”


	2. Chapter 2

The prince stood up from his bed. Placing the book he had been reading next to him and making his way towards his bedroom door.

Opening it but a crack to check and see if anyone was outside.

No one was; as he had expected. 

No one was supposed to be up this late. Including him, but he had plans for himself and these plans included him not being bothered by another person. 

So he had to wait 'til midnight, faking sleep as his mother and a few maids had come and go into his bedroom. It wasn't difficult really and he was used to it already, due to the amount of late nights he had spent outside in the garden. 

The prince took a deep breath in and grabbed his darkest cloak from his wardrobe, before putting it on and grabbing a single candlestick to illuminate the way of his journey. 

Though it is not far, all he has to do is simply go down. 

Ah yes, down, into the dungeon. 

He had a thief to speak to.  



	3. Chapter 3

Dan had made his way towards the dungeon with no problem. Keyword: towards. 

He knew he may have an issue with the guard placed in front of the dungeons door and he had but the faintest idea of what he was going to do to get passed said guard. Only the prisoners, guards and the King and Queen were allowed to enter. As possibly Dan in the near future, due to his father thinking he was too young and irresponsible to. 

Which confused Dan because he allows Dan to be in charge of the kingdom while he's gone for a few days, yet not being able to go to the dungeon when he pleases. 

...Though, a thought occurred to him and he realized, he still cannot really make decisions without his mothers approval and technically the kingdom isn't really under his rule with her there.

 

Dan sighed; he knew it was too good to be true.

Three days with the kingdom under his full leadership is crazy. 

Now that he finally thinks about it, why would his father in-trust him with full power? 

"It's not like I am going to be the future King and will need this experience when-" Dan mumbled to himself, but cut himself off upon hearing the sound of snoring. 

The prince jumped up, and looked about slightly. He knew this place in the castle. Was he already near the dungeon? He gasped, he was. 

And there was the guard.

Who was... Asleep? 

'Yes! He is asleep.' Dan grinned. His job had just gotten so much easier.

Now, all he needed to do was simply sneak into the dungeon, quietly.

And that's exactly what he did. 

 

Dan held the candlestick in front of him, letting it light his way as he made his way towards the only filled cell there was.

Everyone else who was in cells before today were either exiled or executed.

With the exception of a few people here and there who were set free.

Although, for the right reasons. 

"Ah, well, look who we have here" a voice said, snapping the prince out of his deep thought. 

He winced.

He's screwed.

Someone had found him. 

He is going to be in so much trouble. 

"Oh come on" the same voice said, wait; he knew that voice, "if you're going to talk to me. Do it. I know you're not just in the dungeon for a casual midnight stroll."

"...Philip?" Dan asked, putting the candlestick in front of the cell that he had heard the voice come from. 

"It's Phil," Phil corrected, "Daniel" 

"It's Dan" Dan quickly added, "call me Dan"

"Alright, Dan" Phil chuckled, "what brings you here? What would you like to speak about?"

"Where are you?" Dan asked the dark space in which the great Phil Lester was held, not quite replying to his questions, but asking his own. 

"In the cell of course" Phil replied, and you could practically hear the cockiness in his voice. 

Dan rolled his eyes, "Well, I know that."

He took a deep breath and began, using professional type of voice, "But come closer. I would like to see who I am speaking to"

"Oh, I'm sorry, your highness" the prisoner responded, and Dan decided to ignore the sarcastic tone he had said it in.

Simply paying attention to how he had actually come forth and Dan could see him so much better now.   



	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hi, so basically, since this story is set in the medieval ages and it wasn't the nicest of times to be living. ((If you've studied it, you'd know exactly what this meant. If not, i'll just give a one word summary; death. And a lot of it.)) Executions and death, here and there and everywhere. Including in this story, but it had happened in the past, so it's simply a mention. I'm not going into detail about it in the story. Just bringing up how it had happened and how it has an effect on the story. Seeing as though it is important to one of the characters pasts.

I don't know if this was really important for me to write, but I did. I just wanted to make sure and I knew I couldn't post this chapter without it.

But anyway, I hope you like the chapter and possibly the story in general, though I doubt it. But if you do and if you've read this far already, I would like to say thank you!

On that note, onto the story! ^-^) 

"Well, now that I have done what you wanted, I believe you owe me an answer" Phil said, matter of factly. 

Dan scoffed, "I do not owe you anything" 

Phil shook his head, "That's not very nice, your highness. It was a simple question."

"There was actually two questions,” Dan corrected. 

"Two that if put together could be considered one" Phil grinned and Dan sighed. 

"Alright, I am here to speak to you" 

"I have gathered that much" Phil sighed and was about to say something else but was abruptly cut off by the Prince shushing him with a single finger to his lips and a slight glare.

"And I was not finished" the Prince continued. 

That was enough to keep the prisoner quiet. 

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, when I was simply answering the first question, I have come to speak to you about.. Well, you." Dan said, honestly.

"Me? Your highness, I am flattered. I truly am, but I am sorry to tell you. I'm not very interesting" Phil replied back.

 

Dan neared the cell door slightly and continued; "Both of us know that is a lie. Philip Michael Lester. An orphan at the age of seven after his parents had been executed for wrongdoing. As well as said to be dead from his own father’s hand, before his own death. Yet here right in front of me. How is that? I wonder. No one quite knows. There are stories about you, Phil Lester. Unbelievable stories. And when I say unbelievable, I mean it. Nothing I have heard is even close to possible."

It stayed quiet until the prince spoke again and for once, the prisoner was speechless, "So, I decided to come up with my own. I did some research and have come up with a theory. Would you like to hear it?"

No response.

"I shall take that as a 'yes'" Dan said with a nod, "Oh, where to begin?" he thought aloud. 

After about a minute or so, he finally came to a conclusion, "Well, might as well start at the beginning." He grinned. 

"Twelve years ago, you were seven. A simple child coming from a wealthy household. One of our greatest Noble families, even" Dan said and took a deep breath before continuing, "until one day. When the Lester's lost all their wealth. Your family was sent into hiding and doing well, what you do, to survive. This went on for months, until they had been found. Though it was your mother and father, simply, no sign of you or your older brother. And yes, I know all about your dear brother and I have come to the conclusion that he is simply just not here in the kingdom anymore. Feel free to correct me If I am wrong. But I doubt that, highly." 

"And now back to the theory. When they had been found, you and your brother were brought up. Your father had told the King and every guard that he had killed you and your brother himself. Something about being a disgrace to the family and same for your brother. Even though it was agreed to spare you and your brother. You two had done no wrong. So when, years later, the notorious thief was said to be Philip Lester, the entire kingdom was sent into uproar. Your father had lied and everyone understood why, you were but a child. Same with your brother, whom we assumed was alive because you were. If your father hadn't killed you. He wouldn't your brother."

"And going ahead about twelve years, you were finally caught. Which had surprised me, you had always been a ghost. Even funnier because you were thought to be dead. Though here you are now. Why is that? Hopefully you hadn't simply given up. If you weren't in front of me right now, I would have believed, even our finest of men could not catch you. And we've got great men." Dan finished, staring intently at Phil as he was during the while story.

Phil did not know what to say, so he simply gulped.

If he was thought of as speechless before, that is nothing compared to him right now. 

"Well, you may say something. I did not expect you to be quiet." Dan sighed.

"I have got nothing to say" Phil replied, simply, "you have got it correct"

"Oh come on. After everything I had said, after the way I said it, I'd expect you to have something to say. I didn't say it in the most kindest way either. I did this on purpose, Phili- Phil. Yet, you have nothing to say?" Dan asked, confused.

Phil shook his head and closed his eyes. 

Dan smiled, "Oh, well then, go on now" 

Phil opened his eyes and looked straight into Dan’s as he spoke, "Why am I still in this cell?"`


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I am literally so bored so I decided to finish this part and update this.)

Dan looked at him, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Why am I still in this cell?" Phil repeated, coolly.

"Are you saying you should not be?" Dan questioned.

"Yes, exactly that." Phil nodded, "why have you not let me go?"

Dan was shocked.

Phil sighed, "you've changed".

Dan raised a single eyebrow up, "and how exactly have I done that?" 

"The Dan I knew a year ago would have done exactly that. Though the one standing in front of me will not. The only explanation, change" Phil explained. 

"That is not-" Dan began, but was the one who got cut off this time.

"Which one?" Phil asked, "I had given three statements. All of them true."

 

"Why must you be so persistent on leaving?" Dan questioned, "though it is not much, here you have a place to sleep and you don't have to worry about meals and-"

"I don't want to stay here." Phil shook his head, "I don't want to die like my parents."

"Who said you had to be executed?" Dan asked, he nor his mother had given that order.

"It was the fact that that is exactly what happens to all the thieves in the Kingdom." Phil retorted.

Realization hit Dan, and hard.

"Not all of them" he said, though it was a lie and both of them knew it. 

"Do not lie, Dan." Phil said, seriously. 

Dan gulped, he was right, "And say I did let you go. What would you do? Where would you go? Would you go back to living like you did before?"

Phil let out a sigh in relief, and thought back to the questions, responding to them in the order they were asked. "I would continue my quest of trying to find the reason for all of this. Th-"

"I'm sorry?" Dan asked, and then realized he had cut off Phil, "I am sorry, continue please" 

Phil shook his head, "Then after I find them, and say, deal with them, I shall leave this Kingdom. I shall find my brother and we shall both be free from this wretched place". 

The prince raised an eyebrow at the prisoners usage of words towards his Kingdom, but did not say anything just yet.

"And lastly, yes, that's all I can do." Phil sighed, "Until I find the person and get back what was rightfully mine, I will. I do not have any money and even if I did, I cannot simply walk into a shop and buy a loaf of bread, can I?"

"So you want your wealth back?" Dan finally asked.

"No, not wealth." Phil said, "revenge."

Dans eyes opened wide in shock, "Are you going to kill a man?" He asked, but did not wait for a response before continuing, "Because that is a higher treason than any thieving you may have done in the past."

"So, basically, I'll be dead anyway?" Phil asked, rhetorically. 

Dan didn't know what to say to that, so he replied with a simple "um"

Phil took a deep breath in, "I'm thankful for your consideration, but would you kindly-"

"No, no, hear me out!" Dan interrupted, "If what you said is true, I can tell my father that a person was the reason your family had lost all your wealth and we could get some guards to assist you in finding the culprit." 

"I don't think that will be necessary. Thank you anyway." Phil replied, "I just need you to unlock the door and we will both be on our merry ways."

Dan gave in and sighed, "alright."

 

Phil grinned, "The guard outside is asleep and the key is outside the door on a hook, on the right side of the door ."

Dan stopped himself from giving a sarcastic remark and simply nodded, setting off to find the key.  



	6. Chapter 6

Finding the key was fairly simple, as was getting it off the hook and walking away.

Dan laughed, quietly, thinking of the situation he had gotten himself in.

Aiding a prisoners escape.

What his mother and father would say if they knew.

Though they wouldn't. 

It shall look like the prisoner had simply.... picked the lock.

Or so that's what Phil says he does. 

And he's pretty well known for doing it as well. 

He had said he couldn't do it this time, though, or he would have been out of the cell and castle already, due to him having nothing with him. 

Luckily too, because there would have been no way they could get any belongings back and get Phil out without getting caught.

 

Dan found himself in front of the cell door once more. Looking into it only to see the smiling face of Phil Lester. 

He unlocked the door and opened it wide, letting Phil out. 

Phil stood in front of him and gratefully said, "Thank you for your help". 

"No problem" Dan grinned.

"Now if I were you I'd head back to your bedroom." Phil said, "Don't want people finding out you had helped me".

Dan laughed slightly, "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do that just yet"

"Why not?" Phil asked, confused.

"You need a way out, and who's better at finding those out of the castle than me, " Dan asked rhetorically, though it wasn't really a question.

"No!" Phil exclaimed, and then realized how loud it may have been, so he quieted down a bit, "That won't really be necessary, thank you, though."

Dan sighed, "oh come on. Do not be like that Phil, there are guards placed everywhere outside and even more than back then. Only I know how to get out of here unseen and unheard." "So, will you accept my offer or should I just lock you back into that cell?" He added, jiggling the keys in front of Phil's face. 

Phil took a deep breath in and replied with a simple "Alright".  



	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Mentions of death and illness. Not of a main character, but still important)

The two quietly made their way outside the dungeon. 

Dan placed the key back in its place, before turning back to Phil, who was surprisingly still there.

Dan would have thought he would have left him and found a way to escape in the time Dan had his back turned. 

But he didn't, probably having realized he cannot make it out without Dans help. 

'As it should be' Dan thought to himself and chuckled, lightly. 

 

After getting further away from the guard that could wake up any second now, Phil turned to Dan, "okay Princey. Now, how are supposed to get out of here?" He asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Dan shrugged, simply.

"I-" Phil began, but got cut off by Dan 'shushing' him. 

 

Only moments later they had reached a door, it was a single door which by the looks of it, from the large window placed next to it, led to the Royal Courtyard.

Dan slowly opened the door, not a lot, but enough for the two to fit. And shut it behind them. Knowing it will not be locked when he comes back.

 

The walk through the courtyard was quiet, no one said a word. 

Possibly out of fear of getting caught or just simply having nothing to say. 

Where they were going was a small wooden door placed inside the wall.

It was for the Royal Gardener to come and go. 

 

It's usually unlocked, and Dan knew it, so the two had nothing to worry about. 

The Gardener is an old and forgetful man, which meant he would be asleep. Contributing to the old, as for the forgetful, well, as part of his job, he is supposed to have the door locked at all times.

And he does not.

Dan does not blame him, though, and often locks it when he forgets. With the amount of late nights he spends at the courtyard, he picks up a few things. 

 

He doesn't want the old man to lose his job. 

Though he lives alone, after the passing of his wife a few years ago, he still has his daughter and her two children to care for. 

This job was a very high paying job, and even with the help of his son in law, who works as a butcher in their kingdom. (Where the Royal Family gets their meat.) As well as often helping out his father in law around the garden.

Any money they can get their hands on helps. 

 

The Gardener is still trying to make due with helping care for his grandchildren, making sure they could keep their home, and his daughters condition.

She was diagnosed with a very life-threatening illness and needs special attention. 

Doctors are doing all they can, but it has been four years since she was said to have first gotten the illness, and they have had no such luck.

Dan had overheard his father and the Gardener speaking and it was said that the illness was genetic. Meaning she had got it from her mother. Whom had died from it.

They were too late for his wife and he did not want the same to happen to his only child.

 

The King, though very strict and straight forward, is a good man,. He had offered to help with the money issue if it would help. The old man had been working for them for many, many years. Even before he had married and had his daughter. 

But both the old man and his son in law insisted they wouldn't simply take the money and they will do whatever work is necessary to earn it.

And that's exactly what they were doing.

 

"Dan, we're here," a voice said, pulling Dan out of his deep thought. 

Dan knew Phil knew exactly where the door was, due to that being where he had come through from that first night and if Dan were to tell him where they were going through. Then he'd most likely have said he knew exactly where to go and not let Dan come with. 

Dan smiled, and walked over to the door, opening it slightly. Being sure to be as quiet as possible in case there are any guards on the other side. 

Though from the back, there are rarely any. The wall is quite high and the only way to get in is from the door, which is "always locked". 

 

The two walked outside of the Royal Grounds.

Phil knew exactly where to go from there, "Hey Dan".

"Yes?" Dan asked, turning to him. Wishing he hadn't let out the candle whenever they were making their escape from the dungeon, because he cannot really see Phil. Only his silhouette. 

That most likely being the same for Phil as well.

"Thank you" Phil replied, honesty clearly present in his voice. 

"You're welcome Phil," Dan smiled, "now I'd recommend you go before we-"

"...Daniel?"   



	8. Chapter 8

The two boys eyes opened wide at the sound of the voice. 

They were no longer alone anymore.

A candle was raised up and with that, the mysterious man could see the brown haired boy. 

The two stood there, hoping that whoever it was does not see the escaping prisoner. Whom was slowly walking away, trying to be quiet until he can get further away from the castle. 

Though that does not last long whenever he accidentally steps on a branch, from a nearby fallen tree. Causing the mans attention to go from Dan to where the noise had come from. 

Which was not good. 

No, not one bit.

He held the candlestick to where Phil was stood and gasped in shock, "You're Philip Lester". 

 

Dan was slow and he had already known it. 

How could he have not recognized the old man from his voice? 

It took one flicker of light to illuminate his features. 

He was an old and frail man, around the age of seventy. 

Wrinkles all over his face and the look of dark circles under his light blue eyes possibly due to the lack of sleep. 

 

"William, sir, you cannot tell anyone about this" Dan pleaded.

"Are you aiding the escape of your own Kingdoms most wanted criminal?" William asked as if it were not obvious.

"No, not really. I mean-" Dan began, but got cut off by the sound of metal clattering and darkness.

"What in-" was the last thing Dan heard from William before being dragged away, by someone who was now running. 

 

They hadn't made it far when Dan got over the shock and tried to get free from the persons grip, "Let me go" he demanded, "who are you?" 

The person stopped and said, "Dan, shhhh, or we'll get caught".

Dan sighed in relief, there was only one person who called him "Dan".

 

But that relief did not last long when he realized what exactly is going on. 

"Wait!" Dan exclaimed and the person, or Phil stopped. 

"Yes?" Phil asked. 

"What are you doing? Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" Dan panicked.

"Sorry Dan, I needed to get out of there and this was the only way we could without getting caught" Phil explained. 

Dans eyes opened wide, "Why did I have to come with?" He asked, having noticed something off about his explanation.

"If you got caught, so would I." Phil said.

Dans heart beat picked up, "That's- that's not true. You would have been long gone by the time anything happens. Though it wouldn't, William wouldn't-"

Though he didn't finish his original sentence, he quickly continued, having realized something, "Wait, that's not actually why you did it, did you?"

 

Phil said nothing, simply sighing and grabbing ahold of Dans wrist, tighter.

Dan winced, but knew he had to get an answer from him, "What do you want? Money? I thought you didn't want money-"

"It's not money," Phil said.

"Are you going to kill me?" Dan asked once again, feigning bravery when in all honesty, he was terrified.

"No, I'm not going to kill you" Phil sighed.

"Then what do you want?" Dan repeated.

"I wanted out" Phil responded, simply.

"And that's what you got! I helped you!" Dan exclaimed. 

"I couldn't take any risks" Phil added. 

"William wouldn't tell! He'd just go with it being just you escaping! He wouldn't even tell which way you gone! He's a good man!" Dan defended. 

Phil shook his head, "You can never be too sure".

Dan glared at him, his persistence was very much so bothering him, "So what now then?" 

 

"Once we're far enough from the castle, I will let you go and you can go back." Phil said, and Dan was about to respond but was cut off by Phil continuing on, "under one condition, though. You do not send any guards or anyone to search for me after that. Do you understand?" 

Dan nodded, knowing had no choice but to. 

"Good, now you must stay quiet. Not even a word until we get to where we have to be." Phil explained, "And no, you may not ask where that may be."

Dan opened his mouth to say something, but knew it would be best if he did not, and quickly shut it. 

Phil grinned at the quiet, "because it is for me to know and you to find out".  



	9. Chapter 9

"Don't slow down" Phil warned Dan, who was starting to get tired from walking through the forest for what seems like hours on end.

Dan wanted to say something back, but knew he could not, so before a single word could leave his mouth he quickly shut it.

Phil sighed, "alright, you may speak. What is it?"

Dan sighed in relief, taking a quick deep breath in before saying, "I am tired."

"Yes, and....?" Phil questioned, dragging out the 'and'.

Dan stopped in his tracks and looked at him with a face of pure irritation, "And, I want to go home! That is what."

"That's new." Phil shrugged simply, stopping as well, "I wouldn't have expected that from you of all people even."

"You have no right to say that about me!" Dan exclaimed, with a glare, "You don't know me. You don't know the kind of person I am and what I go through."

"I know the person you used to be though" Phil said simply.

Dan scoffed, "No you do not."

Phil raised an eyebrow slightly, "oh really? Is that so? Well then, I guess I am just going to have to tell you what I do know."

Dan crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently "By all means. Go ahead. Nobody is stopping you, Mr. Know It All Lester"

Phil took a deep breath in, "You are Dan Howell. You are the prince. Son of the King and the Queen. Though you love them, you do not understand the way they treat you. You are the future prince and they are not letting you have any say in anything and any training towards what's to come in the future when it is finally your turn to rule. You fear that when the time comes you won't be ready and nobody will take you seriously because not even your parents do. So you don't want to deal with all the responsibility and you question if you even want to be King in the future. Though you feel like you have no choice. You are a very confused individual and it is stressful, so every night when everyone is asleep you will go outside to look at the stars and clear your mind. Which is exactly how we had first met and you had told me all of this."

Dan sighed, "I was younger then. I was stupid."

"What happened to you, Dan?" Phil asked, seriously.

"Nothing happened to me Phil! Let it go!" Dan quickly responded, annoyed by how Phil is trying to meddle in his business.

"It's like you're a totally different person now." Phil shrugged, "I'd think you'd be the least bit excited about being out of there. Away from responsibility and all the things you wanted to leave behind years ago."

"So you kidnapped me?!?!" Dan exclaimed. A little too loudly that Phil had to quickly cover his mouth so no one would hear him if he said anything else.

"Dan, do you want us to get caught?!" Phil said, and from the look Dan had given him, realized what he had said.

"Never mind. Forget what I said! We're not going to get caught and I'm going to make sure of it." He added, sternly, "even if it means keeping my hands over your mouth."

Dan scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"So if you promise you'll behave and not scream, I'll remove my hand" Phil said.

Dan contemplated what he should do.

Honestly, at first he hadn't even thought of screaming.

Probably because he was too scared to.

Or maybe it just didn't cross his mind and he didn't feel it was necessary.

Either way, he nodded and Phil removed his hand. Keeping it in a close distance to Dans mouth just in case.

Dan took a deep breath in and realized that Phil wasn't going to just let it go.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Phil finally pulled his hand away.

Dan smiled a bit, upon seeing that, "let's just go then?"

This confused Phil, but nevertheless he asked, "Aren't you tired? We could stop if you'd like. We're pretty far away from the castle and could probably spare a few-" he said, but then got cut off by the sound of footsteps and voices.

Voices that didn't belong to neither Dan nor Phil.

The two looked over and saw the Royal Guard. Come in search of the Prince, and the thief of not only what he had been captured for but for whom he had stolen away as well.

Luckily, for Phil of course, Dan wanted to be saved.

....right?

Right.

Luckily for Phil, the guards had not seen them and they could easily slip away.

And they almost did until Phil had accidentally stepped on a fallen tree branch for the second time.

The guards had turned to where they were to investigate what the sound was.

Not expecting to find the two but happy nevertheless to have.

Though Phil had other ideas.

Grabbing Dans hand once again and running away further into the forest.

The guards had followed, of course, but after a bunch of running, had lost the two.

Phil was quite good at hiding, if Dan had to admit.

Though he couldn't, seeing as though he was leaning on a tree struggling to regain his breath. Mumbling a few words along the lines of complaining about how he is so unfit.

Phil was in better shape though.

More used to it, most likely.

Chuckling a bit at Dan and Dan glared at him.

"Alright, alright" Phil said, putting his hands up in surrender, "it's not funny"

He didn't stop laughing though.

And Dan somehow found himself laughing as well.

Though it is not funny, Phil's laugh was quite contagious and his personality when isn't a cocky sarcastic twat was quite nice.

Though he wouldn't tell him that.

"Dan?" Phil said and that's when Dan realized he had not been listening to what Phil was saying. Just staring at him.

"Oh, um, yes?" Dan said, awkwardly.

"You were not listening, were you?" Phil asked.

Dan shook his head, "No, I am sorry. What did you say?"

Phil sighed, "I said we should probably stop and take a break."

"I would not mind that" Dan said, simply yet honestly. Sliding down the tree trunk and sitting down on the floor.

"You could, um, sleep if you'd like. I could take watch and we're in a pretty secluded area with no one around." Phil explained.

Dan nodded and rested his head on the trunk, "mhm"

"No one here, so you shouldn't try and escape because you won't get far and-" Phil said but got cut off by Dan saying "mhm" once more.

Phil rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the ground right across from Dan.

Watching as Dan slowly and peacefully closed his eyes as sleep took over.

It had been a long day for both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

"We have at last spotted the prince and the criminal, your majesty" said the head of the Royal Guard, "the prince is indeed with Mr. Phil Lester. It seems that Mr. Lester had captured our young prince and is holding him as a hostage so he could get away." 

"Is this a confirmed motive?" The King asked. 

In a time of panic, the queen had sent a letter to her husband telling him of how she had woken up one morning and found that her son was no where to be found and the newly captured most wanted prisoner having escaped. Having feared the worst, as most mothers do, she had told him that he must come back from his trip a day early. 

He had come back a few hours later.

"Yes sir, we had heard from a second source that had overheard Mr. Lester say it the day he had escaped." The guard said.

"And who is this second hand source?" The King questioned. 

"It is Nicholas. The groundskeepers grandson." The guard explained, "he had admittedly been following his grandfather at around the time that William had returned back to the castle. Which had also been the time the two had disappeared. Though you've already spoken to him."

"Yes, we have." The King nodded in confirmation.

"Now, back to Nicholas. He had followed his grandfather back home, worried for his safety as he was to make sure he had gotten home safe. He had hidden upon hearing two voices, one he had known. That being of prince Daniel and the other one he did not. That being of Philip Lester." The guard added, "he had listened behind the wall, hidden in the shadows as the two spoke. Leaving his grandfather in the dark and worried for the princes and upon them leaving he had ran up to his grandfather. Explaining why he was there and what he had heard." 

"Nicholas is but a child" the King said. 

"Yes, that is true your majesty." The guard said, "But he had explained to us in the morning and had told us which way he had seen the two last go and we had found them only shortly after."

"You had found them, yet they are they not with you?" The King questioned, "so they had escaped?"

"Yes, we had lost them, your majesty" the guard admitted.

"Well then, you must find them again. Must you not?" The King asked.

"Yes, your majesty, of course. We have just come to speak to you and we will be on our way." The guard nodded.

"Alright, you are dismissed." The King said, "Now go bring back my son."

"Thank you, your majesty." The guard said and exited out the two grand doors of the throne room. 

Where a grieving mother and a worried father, though he may not show it, sat. 

On their thrones. 

Hoping and awaiting the next time that guards return that their son will be there. 

Back home with them, where it is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it's short. Eh, what can ya do? At least we got some parent action from these two. Family love and stuff. Bc yeah, they care and yeah.
> 
> Anyways, I'd just like to put it out there that there should be about 7 or maybe 8 more chapters in this fic.
> 
> Also, I'm rambling, to those of you who read this and like it and such, thank you so much! You guys rock! <3
> 
> Kay bye!


End file.
